onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Portgas D. Ace
Too many images Hmmm... I think there is one too many images on this page. We should knock one off, but question is - which one? One-Winged Hawk 09:03, 16 March 2007 (UTC) :Try the one showing him on his boat since I believe it was originally chosen to show what Ace looked like before any of the other pictures showed up.Mugiwara Franky 05:48, 17 March 2007 (UTC) I think it'd be better to get rid of the one where it shows how Ace and Blackbeard's powers clash. It doesn't even show Ace in it. Ace's original look is more important than an explosion. SailorShiningLight 23:53, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Hey I don't know if its me but is Ace's picture, a bit dodge? The stooge 06:00, 27 January 2009 (UTC)The Stooge Baby Pic Where is the picture of baby Ace from? :Chapter 0. :P.s., please sign your posts with ~~~~ One-Winged Hawk 13:29, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Garp and Ace I see the translation for "Old Man" can have two meanings, Old Man and Gramps. However, it might not be so obvious as we think since he could mean by "Gramps" it would have the same effect of me calling a old man in the street "gramps". Does anyone know what words Luffy used for Garp? That would help solve the mystery here. I recall someone mentioning though he also used "Gramps/Oldman" for Garp, which is why I'm asking for a double check on that. One-Winged Hawk 19:01, 19 November 2008 (UTC) :About all I can confirm is that it was confirmed Luffy used the word "brother" meaning related by blood, which one of the translators confirmed about a year ago during the Ace + BB event. One-Winged Hawk 19:02, 19 November 2008 (UTC) ::Luffy referred to Garp as Grandpa, but we don't know if Ace it's really related by blood with the Monkey's Family, and maybe Luffy is so stupid that he doesn't realize the surnames --Thenewjericho 03:32, 21 November 2008 (UTC) :::The next chapters or so might hopefully clear things up. For the moment, Ace calling Garp "Gramps" suggests at least a relationship if not a blood one. Mugiwara Franky 06:00, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Ace and Luffy Cool bros. That is all, for now. 01:41, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Shanks and Ace When Luffy's youth age, where did Ace go? he haven't even met Shanks. According to Garp he trained them both since they are children? User:Coldhandzz 5:20, March 2009 (UTC) * When Shanks goes to talk to Whitebeard about Ace and Blackbeard, it's obvious he's met Ace before and cares about him. Ace wasn't shown in the flashback which explained Luffy's past because Oda wanted his entrance in the manga to be a surprise. User:Pickled Plums 11:23, April 2009 (PTC) Automated transfer of Problem Report #22112 The following message was left by Anonymous via on 2009-05-14 05:54:21 UTC There's this big mistake that has been made in the section about Ace's upcoming execution, that has nothing to do with him at all, and is clearly a opinion of how someone feels about this character. Family chart The family chart is wrong now, Portgas did not marry Dragon but Roger and she can't be Luffy's mother because she died at childbirth. Joekido 07:11, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Ace's Father THE CHAPTER IS OUT! GO READ IT! Link: http://www.onemanga.com/news/2009/07/16/one-piece-550/ Stop giving away the end of the newest chapter - I know it's tempting to show that you know something but have the decency not to pilfer the other's fun away. Ninjason 09:35, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Roger's son I think Ace is not Roger's son but he was a cover up for the real son of Roger who is indeed Luffy and Ace is really Dragon's son. Garp just cover things up for Luffy as he said to Ace that Dragon is his real father back in Impel down. Moreover Luffy has more relation to Roger than Ace. Rainelz 08:59, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :Not a forum. On that note, unless Luffy's mom pulled a bigger pregnancy feat than what Sengoku is saying about Rouge, that's unfortunately just pure speculation. Mugiwara Franky 11:21, 16 July 2009 (UTC) True indeed, Luffy is currently 17 years old which means in order for Luffy to be Roger's son, his mother must have held her pregnancy for at the very least 4 years; 20 months is already incredible enough, 4 years would be too unbelievable even for One Piece; but since 20 months is also unbelievable it may be possible. Extremely unlikely, though. JeffJaeMsby 19:43, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Necessary to have the family spoiler at the top? Looking at Luffy's page as an example, it doesn't spoil who his father is first thing at the top. It would be wiser to have it below a spoiler tag, right? --Jinjo Ghost 07:37, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :From the main page: "Please be aware, before progressing any further on the One Piece Encyclopedia, that this site contains heavy spoilers." -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 15:03, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :: There goes any aspect of consistency, I guess. --Jinjo Ghost 06:14, 19 July 2009 (UTC) No. No spoiler tags will ever be used. Drunk Samurai 08:56, 19 July 2009 (UTC) :: As if one person saying that wasn't enough? --Jinjo Ghost 03:33, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Spade Pirates? I don't recall it says that he had a pirate crew and that it was called the Spade Pirates? Where does it says this?-- 19:53, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :Page 7 of chapter 551, bottom panel. ::Kaizoku-Hime 19:58, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Navigator... what? I don't ever remember Ace being referred to as the navigator of Whitebeard's crew. Can anybody clear this up for me, please?--KnightoftheSea 21:38, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :I don't think it has anything to do with his position in his 2 pirate crews. Someone probably put it there since he wears a Log Pose. So he at least has some navigational skills, especially since he's been traveling on his own for the majority of the current storyline. :: 21:55, 25 July 2009 (UTC) A mistake ? In the the one before last Trivia note , it is said Ace is the only "D." character to have been offered the position of a Shichibukai. But what about Blackbeard ( Marshall D. Teach ) ? Didn't the WG offered him the title after he captured Ace ? 11:17, 12 August 2009 (UTC) *Blackbeard wasn't offered to be a Shichibukai, he sent Lafitte to just consider him a replacement for Crocodile, after Ace's capture he became a Shichibukai. 13:54, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Well , that should be mentioned in short in that trivia note I think. 17:04, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Name Variants note For the person who posted; The subject of this article is sometimes called Portgaz D. Ace and Portgaz D. Trace. Right on top of the first section of the entire article please note that I did not delete it I transferred it to the trivia section. As such information shouldn't be placed in such an area of a the main section, this tarnishes the image of the entire article and to "me" that's a violation (No it's not a real violation, not that I know of...). Oh and no hard feelings just working for the betterment of the wiki as your are.--Artist of Flash 19:44, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :Umm, it's kinda an important note hence why it was placed at the top in the first place. Due to the multitude of different english versions, placing the note above kinda helps people who know the character by a different spelling to easily identify that it's the same character.Mugiwara Franky 19:53, December 18, 2009 (UTC) I see I kinda guessed that but I thought people wouldn't like it being way up there... Anyway thanks for the correction.--Artist of Flash 07:27, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Spelling of Ace's name On his left arm it says ASCE is it possible that that's the proper spelling for his name? :The S''' in the tattoo is crossed out. It apparently seems that the tattoo artist spelled Ace's name wrong and decided unsuccessfully to hide his mistake. Mugiwara Franky 01:10, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Ohhh interesting is that just a guess or has that been asked before? Did Garp train Ace? There seems to be a conflict of information concerning whether or not Ace was trianed by Garp as a child. Under the "Monkey D. Garp" section, it says "It is unknown if Garp ever hit or train Ace as he did with Luffy." However, this is contradicted under "Abilities and Powers." It's a fact that Garp trained Luffy to some extent, then left him with his friend Dadan to continue the training - Garp stated in Chapter 432 "Jack in the Box" that he trained up Luffy to be a strong Marine (not a pirate...oh well), and in Chapter 571 "The Execution Platform," there was a flashback of Garp beating the crap out of Luffy during training. Is there any proof that Ace was also trained by Garp? It can probably be inferred that he was at least trained by Dadan, who he lived with for most of his childhood (or else he was just so powerful to begin with that he didn't need any training at all to beat rubber-Luffy), but I can't recall any scenes proving he was directly trained by Garp. If there isn't any evidence, it should probably be taken off the wiki page, or at least edited to say it's just a possibility. Raikia 04:24, February 9, 2010 (UTC) RIP Ace Guess what guys, chapter 574 came out and Oda gave us another big twist; he killed off Ace. Just when we thought that his father and him escaping was a massive shock enough, he shocked us again by killing him off. RIP Ace Joekido 05:07, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :As shocking and depressing as this, there's still a tiny chance that Ace's gonna come back. There have been many characters to date who have survived otherwise inescapable death situations (Pell, Pagaya, Oars Jr.) While the disappearance of the Biblicard would state otherwise, it wouldn't be surprising if only a tiny microscopic spec of the paper was left and it then suddenly become bigger due to something like Iva giving Ace some hormones. At moment however, this is just speculation so I don't exactly have any concrete evidence to change what is written.Mugiwara Franky 12:57, February 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I fear Ace is dead, as the title says. May he rest in peace. I see no chance for him to return unless Moria will make him a zombie like Ryuuma. El Chupacabra 16:31, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Iva can only "fool the body" to ignore fatigue when he uses his Tension Hormoes and his Healing Hormones can only work in people who are still alive and have spare lifespan to spent. :::I don't think that Iva can do anything now or anyone else for that matter... After all Ace died smiling so yeah, that's final if you combine it with the fact that he is a D... Goodbye Ace!!! T_T MasterDeva 16:37, February 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::What do you think about adding a black ribbon to the main page? I think the wiki should somehow react on this death. El Chupacabra 17:15, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well, it '''is an important event in the history of One Piece. The first important character that had a serious impact to the story of One Piece has died... Maybe write something in the main page of the wiki and/or make a temporary special template for Ace's page that says our "Final Good Bye"! MasterDeva 17:50, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :I agree that would be a very nice thing to do. Otherwise I suggest we protect the page somehow until the tempest calm down... Kdom 23:54, February 9, 2010 (UTC) ::That works too! ^_^ For those who can't understand that the chapter is out, look here http://www.apforums.net/showthread.php?t=26302 Joekido 23:58, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Too bad the first character Oda killed would be Ace.. AzNSammanX26 00:01, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Oh, Oda has killed many characters before...in flashbacks. Ace is the first one to die in the present story. Ace's death is very similiar to the other SH's backstories (kuina, bellemere, usopp's mom, zeff's leg(?), hiluluk, nico olvia, tom, rumbar pirates) and will hopefully make Luffy an even stronger person, like his nakama. And damn, did not see this coming. There's no way in hell that Ace is coming back when his card burned up. tiny microscopic left? Now you're just in denial. RIP Ace. Pal2002 05:17, February 10, 2010 (UTC)